Mobian Lunar Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi, Ami, and Hotaru are reincarnated on Mobius after the betrayal of the others. Selesta Acorn, as Usagi is now, takes the place of Sally as the leader of the Freedom Fighters in this dimension, Sally being the stereotypical princess. With the reincarnated Sailor Moon at his side how will things change for Sonic?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tsukino Usagi struggles to lift her arm and then she hears laughter, " Try all you like, Usagi-chan, you're finished. If only you could have done your duty and married Mamoru-sama we wouldn't have this problem. "

" You're insane, Puu. " Usagi manages to say and then the Moon Princess starts to pray, divine intervention would be her only hope now. _Amaterasu, Susanoo, Set, Eris, Loki, Auntie Hestia, help me, please, I know I'm dying but please, please, let me have a life where I know the love of family and the love that only a soul mate can deliver, one where I can finally be free to make choices for myself._

Divine Realms:

For the first time the Japanese, Greco-Roman, Egyptian, and Norse pantheons met in peace, " We have to answer her prayer soon, she doesn't have long left. " Set says.

" Agreed, she always treated us tricksters and chaos gods decently. " Loki says.

Eris was radiating rage at the moment, " Those damn bitches, how could they do this to her. So what if she didn't want to marry Endymion XIII's reincarnation, she should be free to choose! I vote we send her to Mobius. "

Susanoo grins at this, " Where we purveyors of chaos have more sway, makes sense. What era should she be born in? "

" The year 3220, same year Sonic is to be born. Quite frankly he deserves better than Sally and to have someone at his side that will actually understand the pressures of saving the world. " Loki adds.

Hestia sighs as she looks at her niece, " This should never have happened and yet it did. She deserves so much better than what she got. I know she worships you purveyors of chaos, her pranks are sacrifices for you all. "

" True, it was how she managed to keep them fooled until her duty was done. Now, they've all cracked save for Mercury and Saturn. Mercury was killed outright for refusing to go along with such foolishness and Saturn, poor Saturn, what they did to her was abhorrent. " Loki says.

" Agreed, Mercury and Saturn shall go with her. " Amaterasu says, " Species for Mercury? "

" Fox. " Set says immediately.

" Saturn should be either a bat or hedgehog. " Susanoo states.

" The hime, Usagi, she'll be half puma and half chipmunk, born into the royal family due to a treaty between the royal family and the family that became the royal assassins. " Eris and Loki say together.

Mobius, 3220:

" Alicia, dear, you knew this may come up, I am honor bound to ensure that the Pumara family line continues. The last free member has six months left to live. " Maximillian says.

" I know, and I understand. The treaty was made for the good of the Kingdom. "

Three months later a half charcoal gray and half purple puma kit, well half puma and half chipmunk was born, Selesta Acorn. The only overt sign of her chipmunk heritage was her brown belly. She had amethyst eyes and two tails, surprising her mother. Maximillian was willing to allow the mother of his latest child to live out the rest of her days in the palace, taking care of her daughter while she could. Only a month later Princess Sally Acorn was born. Elias could be seen looking over his younger half-sister curiously.

Mobius, 3227:

Princess Selesta Acorn stares at her sister, " The people need hope and you're just going to stay where it's safe and not help out when needed. Not provide them with that hope? "

" It's not my duty to fight. " Sally says, painting her nails.

Selesta almost wants to throttle the prissy little brat, instead she goes to find Sonic, at least he cared about the suffering of the people, unlike her younger half-sister. The pair along with Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, and Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails, inspired by Tig Stripes freedom fighters form the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Selesta was their leader and planner while Sonic was their main muscle. Rotor was the brains of the operation along with Tails while Antoine kept them cautious.

Mobius, 3235:

Selesta moans as she struggles to sort out all the separate time lines that she'd lived in this life time, oh, she had remembered her first two lifetimes shortly after she had met Sonic. The first time line she'd constantly had to be on guard for Sally trying to steal her guy from her. She takes a moment to center herself and enter her mindscape so she could sort everything out and then get to work on her mission.

She knew Sonic would be worried after she had willingly allowed herself to be roboticized to save the planet in the first time line. She currently wore a purple tube top, black pants, black boots similar to Amy Rose's, and the heart shaped pendant made out of master emerald fragments given to Sonic by Tikal whom in turn had given it to her. Her twin tails were looped through the belt loops acting as a belt while her purple hair was mid back length, she wore nothing to hold it back either. She had a tuft of darker purple hair in between her eyes while her bangs fell around them, one bang did somewhat cover one eye, her right, though it was still visible. Her right half was charcoal gray while the left half was purple.

Her job was to provide a distraction while Amalie Zorro hacked into Eggman's files and stole them. Amalie was a light blue colored fox nine years old, she wore a light blue Chinese style dress with a vest the shade of her fur over that, she had one light blue fluffy tail tipped in white, dark blue eyes and she wore blue slip on shoes specially modified so they would stay on her feet if she had to run. Amalie was a part of the brain trust along with Tails and Rotor, the vixen also happened to be a cyrokinetic as well as being Sailor Mercury reincarnated.

Selesta gets everything sorted out and smirks before she sets to work, causing a brand of havoc that Sonic was well known for. She loved that about him, he was very good at causing chaos wherever he went and he didn't even try to do so. She just couldn't wait to meet up with him again, the last memory she had of him was after Silver managed to stop her rampage as a murderous robot. She'd fought as hard as she could to keep from hurting Sonic, her other half, which was why he'd lasted as long as he had, her love for him had ultimately saved him.

The Chipuma rolls her shoulders and sets to work, she didn't mind being a distraction for something like this. Rotor was working on Sky Patrol while Antoine was guarding Sonic's Uncle Chuck. She ducks under laser fire from a Badnik and tears that one apart with her umbrakinesis. Yeah, she happened to be an umbraporting umbrakinetic empathic chaos wielding Chipuma. As she ducks, dodges, umbraports, and flips her way through the throng her partner for this mission is quickly gaining everything they need, hiding her tracks like only a true Mercurian could, and leaving a little present behind for Eggman.

Amalie evacuates and heads for the safe point, where Rotor was working on their flying base while Selesta made sure she got away safe. Amalie didn't like the fact that she was leaving her friend behind like that, Selesta had yet to tell her about being Usagi reincarnated, but Selesta had ordered her to get that information to safety. Amalie may not look it but she was a fierce fighter, came from being able to wield ice like it was a mere child's toy.

Once Selesta received the signal that her friend was safe she evacs and Eggman puts Metal Sonic on her tail. The umbraporter curses her luck, where the hell was Sonic when she needed him, sure, she could take Metal Sonic, if she hadn't just been a distraction for Amalie. She casts out with her empathy, searching for Sonic along the soul mate bond. She rolls her eyes and starts to head towards Charles Hedgehog's location. Of course, evading a robot's sensors wasn't going to be easy.

Tornado:

Sonic stands on the wing of the Tornado on his way to his Uncle Chuck though his thoughts were on Selesta. He hated not knowing if she was all right or not. Amalie had shown up just before he and Tails had left, which meant Rotor now had Big and Amalie as back-up. Amalie had said Selesta had stayed behind in order to give her time to get the information she had obtained away safely. Don't get him wrong, Sonic knew better than most that his girl could handle herself, he just didn't like the fact that until she made contact he had no way of knowing her current status.

It had killed him to see her roboticized like that. That she had made such a sacrifice for all of Mobius had filled him with pride while at the same time almost shattered him. Seeing her fighting for Eggman, attacking the people she had spent the better part of her life defending had been heartbreaking at the least. Sonic frowns as he looks around, something was wrong, but what was it? Just as Antoine and Uncle Chuck can be seen in the Wood Zone at Knothole Sonic manages to pick up on explosions in the distance before he stiffens and jumps off the Tornado with no warning, activating his homing attack, he now knew where Selesta happened to be.

Tails rolls his eyes at his big brother, he only ever acted that way when it came to Selesta. Of course, Sonic had an uncanny way of knowing whenever she was in trouble as well. Tails knew part of it had to do with the necklace Sonic had given her as it was made out of very fine shards of the Master Emerald, given to him by Tikal. Tikal had also so made so it wouldn't register as part of the Master Emerald anymore in case the Master Emerald got shattered once again.

Selesta curses as Metal gets lucky and a piece of wooden shrapnel pins her to a tree. It looked like she may not get to see her blue speedster again, at least that what she was thinking until a blue blur slams into Metal at supersonic speeds. The impact shattered the ground and blew dust and debris into the air around the site. She can just barely make out Metal retreating and another shape in the dust cloud. When the dust settles she smiles, only Sonic could make an entrance like that. He turns around and frowns, " Les, what am I going to do with you? I swear you get into more trouble than me. "

" Just free me already, Sonic. " Selesta snaps, she was tired, low on power, hungry, and in pain, that did not make for a very nice Chipuma.

Sonic was quick to do as she said, " Missed ya, babe, and I'm glad to see you in flesh and blood again. "

Selesta uses her good arm to pull him closer, " For a speedster you sure are slow at a few things. "

Sonic found himself on the receiving end of one of the hottest kisses he'd ever experienced. For once he didn't fight back for dominance as he was enjoying her assertiveness. He had her back and this time nothing was going to get in his way. His hands work their way into her hair, tugging lightly, using his knowledge of the first time line to his advantage, they'd been so close to actually being mates in that first time line. It was with great reluctance that Selesta ends the kiss, just snuggling into him. Sonic lays back on the forest floor taking her with him, he could take some time to chill and just be with his girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sonic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mobius, 3235, Wood Zone, Knothole:

Sonic sighs as he watches the sun set, he really should rejoin Tails and the others, yet Selesta looked so peaceful, sleeping curled up against him. He knew if he moved she'd wake up, she always did and he also knew she needed her rest. " You're broadcasting again. " Selesta mutters.

" Sorry, Les, we need to join up with Tails and the others. "

" I'm guessing I get taxi service? " Selesta asks, reluctant to move, she was comfortable and she was right where she wanted to be.

Sonic nuzzles the side of her neck, " You had to elude Metal, yeah, I think I can provide transportation for you in this instance plus you made it so Amalie could get to Rotor safely. "

" All in a day's work, Sonic. Now, how much do you remember of the other timelines? " Selesta asks him.

" Wait, you remember? "

" Did I seem surprised by the glad to see you in flesh and blood comment, Sonic? "

Sonic blinks, he had missed that, though to be fair she had practically assaulted him in pleasant ways, " Surprisingly I remember all of it. " Sonic says, " Tails, Rotor, and Amalie all remembered when they touched the bugged up Nicole. "

" You remember because of your connection to me, I remember all three time lines and had to spend a little time restoring some order to my poor mind. We can talk about this more later, oh, right, Hadina let me know Blaze needed her, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Bean, and Bark for something so that's why neither of them can be reached. " Selesta says as Sonic stands up, shifting her into a princess carry.

Selesta allows herself to relax further, Sonic would never let anything happen to her while he was running, hopefully Antoine would let her sleep, she needed it, desperately, food could wait until she wasn't so damn tired. Sonic smiles as he notices her breathing even out, very few placed such trust in him when he was running. He races off, keeping his passenger safe and slams on the breaks once he reaches his Uncle Chuck and the others. " Well, sonny-boy, I see you do know how to slow down every so often. "

" Hey, even I can take some time to just chill with my girl. " Sonic says as Tails has both Chuck and Antoine touch Nicole at the same time.

" Mon dieu, I understand why you took some time to just be wit' the princess. " Antoine says.

" Yeah, Sonny-boy, you never were quite the same after she made that sacrifice. " Chuck says.

" I know, right now I'm just gonna let Les rest. She had to evade Metal after she evaced. Tails, let Rotor and the other know she's safe and that Amy, Hadina, Cream, and Cheese were all needed to help Blaze. "

" Got it, Sonic. " Tails says even as Sonic heads off to the house he'd lived in, in Knothole, Selesta needed sleep and he was going to make damn sure she got it. Once he has her settled and extricated himself from her, easier thought than done, Selesta got clingy when she slept. He was reluctant to leave the Chipuma but, one of them still needed to do their job. He saves the day as the grounds heaves up and cracks and inhales some dark smoke type stuff doing so.

Dark Sonic blinks as someone new forms in the mindscape, what he could only describe as a Werehog, " Okay, Weredude, Blue doesn't like hostile takeovers. We had that chat with the help of Tikal. We do not hurt our freedom fighter friends but especially not Tails or Les, got it. "

Werehog nods at this, he had access to the memories, Les was mate, well almost mate while Tails was brother figure. " Good, Blue generally tries to keep his temper in check preferring not to get his hands bloody. "

While Dark Sonic and the new mental tenant Werehog go over the rules Sonic swears he's all right. He knew Les wouldn't buy it, she had better control over their link through the soul bond than he did, she'd call him on it, privately if need be. He loved that about her, who was he kidding he had been head over heels for Les for years now. He stretches and then heads off to join Selesta in sleep. The others watch him go and Tails snorts, " Selesta will call him out on it. "

" Oui, no male can hide anything from zhair bett'ah half. " Antoine says.

" We'll leave Selesta to sort him out, what he needs right now is to know she's safe and no longer roboticized. " Chuck admits.

Sol Zone:

Hadina Merde, a purple bat wearing a lavender top that tapered to a point just under the center of her breasts and showed off plenty of cleavage, also showing her lighter purple toned stomach, lavender short shorts, her hair was also lavender in color, neck length in the back with her bangs long on either side and tapering to a point. She has violet colored eyes and wears boots similar to Rogue's only they were black with purple hearts, the inside of her ears and wings were also light purple as well. With her was Amy Rose wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, a red hair band, and white gloves with gold ring bracelets, she has pink fur and peach skin along with green eyes and wields the Piko Piko Hammer.

Cream and Cheese were also with them as well, Hadina, unlike the others could in fact remember their home world, mostly due to her close association with the Sol System High Princess and currently Princess Selesta Acorn. They had just managed to secure the last Sol Emerald since the things had called for their help and somehow Bean and Bark had ended up in the Sol Zone as well. Hadina sighs, while it was fun watching idiot males trip over themselves when the first saw her or try to pull their tongues back into their mouths she was ready to go home. Dealing with robotic pirates with delusions of grandeur was not her idea of a good time but it had been fun.

She liked Blaze, the pyrokinetic feline was fun to hang out with, but she missed her umbrakinetic umbraporting empathic princess. Marine the Raccoon was interesting to hang out with and happened to be the Pilot of the Ocean Tornado as well. Of course, Captain Metal sunk it and made Blaze think they were all dead. Being trapped in that crate was not fun, riding dolphins was though. In the end they'd gotten it done and now Blaze was getting ready to send them back home, finally.

Mobotropolis:

Hadina curses as she tackles Cream out of the way of Badnik fire, " Amy, get your Hammer on, girl! "

Amy grins and starts spinning around like a top and takes out several Badniks like this whilst Hadina and Cream take to the air, the young bunny setting Cheese up to throw at a Badnik while Hadina smirks and cracks her knuckles. There was nothing she loved more than a good fight. She charges one Badnik shaped like a scorpion and punches it's metal stinger off, Cheese slams into a grasshopper looking one while Amy blitzes through several Badniks. The royal guard gets demolished, sadly, though Prince Elias is also present and has his sword drawn before charging forward and slashing the legs off of one side of the Scorpiobot.

" Nice to see you know when to stand and fight, Elias. " Hadina says, landing beside him, charging up a dark aura energy bomb. She generally didn't bring the fear inducing aura up unless she was really pissed off. Being a dark elemental was actually fun most days.

" If there is one thing Selesta and I agree on, it's that a leader should fight with his or her people not just sit back and watch as everything quite possibly goes to hell. " Elias states firmly.

The fourteen year old bat flaps her wings once and activates her umbrakinetic combat, Silver had helped her to master this. It was also nice to be battling with Elias again, as the five take it to the Badniks the Tornado is on the way to Mobotropolis. However, in the palace Princess Sally Acorn is scheming on how to win the affections of a certain blue hedgehog, in the first time line she'd used Ixian Magic taught to her by Geoffrey St. John whom she had a friend with benefits arrangement. Of course, the very next time Sonic went super he broke free of her spell. She would have Sonic as hers, her half-sister didn't deserve him.

The Tornado makes its way to Mobotropolis as Nicole had picked up on Amy, Hadina, Cream, and Cheese's return. Since Selesta remembered the alternate timelines already they could give Amy, Cream, Cheese, and possibly Hadina their memories back, they'd already extricated Bunnie from her deep cover assignment and granted her memories back. Selesta had given Sonic a look as they got ready to get her, telling him that they would be talking later about whatever the others were worried about. Sonic really hated it when she directed that look at him as it meant he was about to get royally chewed out, no pun intended.

With the arrival of Sonic, Tails, and Selesta the Badnik horde that had been sent to Mobotropolis had been destroyed. Elias and Selesta hug briefly and then quickly update each other on what was going down, even as Elias kept a subtle eye on the purple bat. He was waiting for her to grow up just a little more before he made a serious move on her. Sure she was fourteen and his younger half-sister had been dating Sonic since they were like eleven or twelve but, as the heir to the throne he had a slightly higher standard to aspire to. Thankfully they had Sally for any political marriages that might need to be made as Elias was getting quite tired of dealing with the spoiled brat.

Sure, his half-sister may be an assassin by trade but, she still put the people first, unlike Sally. Even Alicia couldn't understand where Sally's attitude came from and more than once Elias had, had to stop Selesta from killing their sister for trying to steal Sonic away from her. Tails was currently updating Amalie on the situation in Mobotropolis while Selesta catches up with Amy and Hadina. She quickly discovered that Hadina also remembered the truth about what had happened in all three time line so that cleared the way for Amy and Cream to help debug Nicole along with Elias.

All three of them hold their heads as the memories assault them and Selesta subtly uses the Chaos force to help them sort everything out. Only Sonic noticed the subtle glow of her pendant and he smirks, leave it to his gal to make sure the others would be all right. " Elias, you really need to train up the royal guard some more, this is ridiculous. " Selesta says.

Elias sighs at this, " I know, I know, they're not used to fighting everyday of their lives like you are but, they do need more training, I'm just glad there isn't a council to deal with anymore. "

" No kidding, damn council fucked up way too many things. Good thing I'm an assassin and answerable to only the royal blood and not idiots like Naugus. Wish I could have dealt with St. John though. " Selesta mutters.

Elias smirks, " Why do you think I gave you the order to utilize the Freedom Fighters as you saw fit. "

" Because you're no idiot and knew that I would not allow the council to tell me what to do, neither would Sonic. Hell, we had to literally go underground to a base that only Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Rotor, Hadina, and myself knew about. "

" Yep, we went there while we handed out orders to the others with Amalie and Tails' help. No way were we going to allow the council to screw over everything we had fought for. We Knothole Freedom Fighters were the ones that helped to save everyone and the Bem dereboticized everyone save my dad since being a Robian was the only way he would continue to survive. " Sonic says.

" Of course, I joined just after the Knothole Freedom Fighters founding. " Hadina admits.

" True, but you were there when we created that fall back base. Selesta knew we may need a bolt hole one day and made sure we were prepared for the eventuality that we may have to hide from the very people we swore to protect. " Tails says firmly.

" We also kept it well stocked and not even Eggman ever found it. " Sonic admits, " That gave us a staging ground and with the intelligence network Les wields it wasn't that hard to figure out where to go and what to do. Not to mention whom we needed to send to deal with said problem. "

" True, it did make things somewhat easier, of course, Selesta getting roboticized kinda put a crimp in everything. " Amy admits.

" Hey, it was either me, or the world, I chose me. " Selesta says.

" Please, try not to do something like that again, Les. " Sonic says softly.

" I make no guarantees just like you never make any when the situations are reversed. " Selesta retorts.

Sonic winces, remembering every single time he'd seen the hidden terror in her eyes, yeah, he so deserved that remark. Sonic was one of the very few that could read Selesta like an open book but, that was because she trusted that he would know when and how to confront her. Which he did, he knew when to confront her in public and when it was best he confronted her in private, of course, that reminded him of the fact that his gal was going to be talking ot him soon about what the others were worried about. Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Big, and Amalie were all on Sky Patrol while they had come to get the others.

Elias sees them off and the Tornado carries them back, Selesta, Amy, and Sonic riding on the wings while Cream and Cheese rode in the plane while Tails piloted. Nicole was finally debugged and had discovered that the multiverse had almost collapsed in on itself. Some form of energy was keeping that from happening but things were still going to get dicey. Tails radioed ahead that Rotor and the others should get Sky Patrol airborne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sonic.


End file.
